The Demon Plant
by Kayla-chan1990
Summary: It's Christmas time and Pan and her family are spending time with Trunks and his family at Capsule Corp. So what happens when Pan gets trapped under what she calls 'the demon plant? TxP


Hi guys, Merry Christmas and Happy holidays, I hope you all like this fic, and as a holiday treat, I have made this fic. take place after a couple of, and set it like Goku eventually came back.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DB/Z/GT, but I do own an orange bandana with an Ironed on image of Pan and Trunks on it.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

"Grrrrr...Mom, I finished buying my gifts for everyone two hours ago, but you, Grandma Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Bura are still shopping, how is that even possible, and why can't I go on and leave?" Pan, who was bored out of her mind, asked Videl.

"Pan calm down, we are almost done, and if you stay until we are done, you can pick where we eat lunch." Videl said noticing her daughters annouce.

"Just because I'm a Saijin doesn't mean that I am going to fall for the food trick like the guys do, and speaking of which, why couldn't I go with them like normal?" Pan asked, ignoring the growl in her stomach at the mention of food.

"Come on Pan, you should be tired of the tradition of a quick shopping trip, a sparring session, and then to top it all off an overly competitive video game tournament between you, your uncle, and my brother." Bura said trying to make Pan feel better, but in fact only made it worse.

"Oh man, I bet it's to late for sparring, Vegeta has probably already kicked Trunks and Goten out of the Gravity Room, but if I start flying now I might can get there before they start up the gaming tournament." Pan said poutingly.

"Oh, let her go and play her little games with the others." Chi-Chi said upon seeing Pan's sadness.

"Oh, alright you can go, If you tell us the real reason you want to hang out with the boys so badly." Videl said with a small smirk as she lightly teased her daughter.

"Hmmmm, I would like to know that reason as well." Bulma joked as everyone, except Pan, started laughing.

"I know the four of you know about my 'secret', but could you stop teasing me about it, because that isn't the reason I want to go." Pan stated very annoyed. "Anyway, see you guys later, I have to go beat two weakling boys at the new fighting game Trunks got." Pan said as she flew off to Capsule Corp.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"Oh come on, let us spar longer, I mean Goten and I are adults like you three, and we have been for almost twelve years." Trunks complained wanting to train longer.

"Relax Trunks, why don't we go get food out of the kitchen so we can start the video-game-a-thon." Goten said.

"Fine, but please quit calling the video game tournament 'the video-game-a-thon', that makes it sound dumb." Trunks said sweatdropping, as the boys walked towards the door with Goku behind them.

"Kakkarot, where are you going?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Well, they said something about food, so I was going to go get a snack before I start sparring." Goku said with his usual smile on his face.

"Dad, you have a capsule full of food in your pocket, why don't you just open it and get your food from there?" Gohan said reminding his dad.

"Oh right, I forgot, thanks for reminding me Gohan." Goku laughed and got a snack.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"Why are you so annoyed and angry today, it doesn't have something to do with the fact that a certain niece of mine isn't here, or does it?" Goten teased as he tossed popcorn in his mouth, and Trunks hooked up the gaming system to the biggest TV in the house.

"Goten, shut-up, just because Pan was forced to break tradition and go with Bura and the moms, DOES NOT MEAN I'M ANGRY." Trunks snapped.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say dude, and how did you know I was talking about Pan?" Goten smirked and asked stupidly, as he tossed more popcorn in his mouth.

"Ummm...Lets see, could it be the fact that you only have one niece...DUH." Trunks said stating the obvious.

"Oh yeah, guess I should have worded it differently." Goten said as they laughed.

'DING-DONG'

"Oh, that was the front door, I'll go see who it is." Trunks said as he went to open the door, but before he got to it, he heard it open on it's own and saw a flash run into the house and straight to the living room couch.

"Hi Pan, we thought you were with the moms and Bura." Goten said greeting his niece.

"Yeah I was, but after I finished with buying my gifts for everyone, I followed them around patiently, for two hours, then I came up with a plan to complain until they let me leave, it worked, and here I am." Pan smiled and grabbed the player one game controller. "Now lets get started with the tournament." Pan said smiling.

"Now now, Pan you don't think you can just come into MY house, late for the tournament I might add, and be player one, now do you." Trunks smirked standing over her with his arms crossed.

"Well yes, yes I do, so just sit down, pick up a controller, and start playing." Pan said pushing him out of the way of the television, blushing at the same time because of how close he was, but he pulled the controller out of her hand as he fell backwards.

'Here they go again.' Goten thought with a sweatdrop, 'Well might as well sit back and watch the 'My Best Friend and Niece are Crazy and Oblivious' show.' Goten thought as he sat back with a huge bag of potato chips and a can of soda.

"Trunks, give me back the controller NOW." Pan yelled and ran after Trunks.

"No way, if you want it you'll have to catch me, which last time I checked, you couldn't do." Trunks taunted and started running again with a smirk on his face.

"You jerk, get back here." Pan said speeding up after him. They chased each other for about an hour, but Pan was finally able to catch him.

"How did you catch me?" Trunks asked shocked as he fell to the floor, and Pan sat Indian style on his stomach, with her arms crossed, and a huge smirk on her face.

"Sorry, I can't just reveal my secrets to just anyone, now can I?" Pan said, and winked jokingly. "Now give me the controller and I'll let you up." Pan offered and held out her hand for the controller.

"Only if you tell me what you got me for Christmas." Trunks joked

"Who says I even got you anything?" Pan asked smirking.

"You mean you didn't, why I have never been this hurt in my life." Trunks said in false sadness and pretended to wipe a tear out of his eye.

"Ok, that's it, will you two quit flirting, so we can actually play the game." Goten said when he ran out of chips.

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING." They said at the same time, both blushing.

"Yeah sure, and my dad went on a diet." Goten says with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Uncle Goten, we are not so let's drop the subject, pick up the controllers, turn on the console, AND LET THE BATTLE BEGIN." Pan yelled excitedly and pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah let's play." Trunks said turning the games volume as high as it would go.

"Finally." Goten smiled as they all started playing.

They played for about three hours before any of them were eliminated, but Goten slipped up on the fifty-seventh game causing him to be out of the tournament, and for another hour and a half he sat back and watched the other two battle it out, until one of them made a mistake that cost them the game.

"Yeah, woo-hoo, after losing all the other times that I have been in this tournament, I have finally beaten you BOTH." Pan yelled happily as she stood up on the coffee table and looked down at the two defeated boys with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, and I guess in your case the old saying should be 'eighth times the charm', or should we just come out and say we let you win." Trunks said half-jokingly, interrupting Pan's victory dance.

"HEY, you know I won that game fair and square, so don't try to say otherwise, you got it?" Pan asked with a false threatening tone.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I was just playing." Trunks said smiling as he helped her to not fall of the table.

'If that's not flirting, then I don't know what it is.' Goten thought as he watched them fight completely oblivious to the others 'secret'.

About five minutes later, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bura entered the house.

"Hi guys, guess what, I finally won this year." Pan said happily as she praised her own win and stood up on the couch.

"That's nice and all Pan, but please stop jumping on my couch." Bulma said sternly.

"Eh-heh, sorry Bulma, guess I just got excited again." Pan said a little embarrassed as she sat back down.

"Anyway, you four might want to sit down, as long as you've been out shopping." Trunks stated when he saw how many bags they had and winked to Pan and Goten so they would know what he was up too.

"Yeah, why don't you let the three of us take the bags to the storage closet for you while you relax." Goten said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Yes, and we will even make sure the bags stay separated so you won't get them mixed up." Pan added as the three held theirs hands out for the bags.

"OH NO, you three are not tricking us like you did last year, all you want to do is find out what we got you." Bura said staring at her friends and her brother with an all knowing smirk.

"That's just mean, we would do no such thing." They said at the same time with innocent little angel like smiles on their faces.

"Don't pull that innocent act, and Goten while the four of us hide the presents, could you go get Goku and tell him it's time to go home." Chi-Chi told more then asked her youngest son.

"Yeah and could you tell Gohan also?" Videl asked as she and the others went to hide the presents.

"Well, I guess I should go get them before I get yelled at, Pan tell Mom and Videl that the three of us went on home, and see you next week Trunks." Goten said leaving the room as fast as he could.

"Just great now I have to be the one to carry Grandma Chi-Chi home, those three planned this didn't they?" Pan sighed and looked towards Trunks for the answer.

"Yep, they were talking about it when we stopped to eat after we finished buying presents, but why is she so scared of Videl's flying anyway." Trunks asked curiously.

"Well, she had a bad experience one time during the time of Super 17's attack, and that's all they will tell me, so I'm no even exactly sure." Pan answered with a laugh.

"Right, well anyway, what day next week are you and the others coming here for the Christmas Celebration?" Trunks asked changing to a less strange conversation.

"Next Thursday afternoon, until the day after New Years, so that means you and your family will have to put up with Grandpa Goku AND Uncle Goten's eating habits for over two and a half weeks." Pan said and laughed when she saw the scared look on Trunks' face.

"I can already feel the loss, of money now." Trunks said in a half-serious way causing them both to laugh. About that time the others came back downstairs.

"Pan, where are the boys." Videl asked curiously.

"Oh, Uncle Goten told me to tell you that they went on home, my guess is so they could eat." Pan said so Chi-Chi wouldn't yell about the real reason, as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Right, well see all of you next Thursday." Chi-Chi said as she, Videl, and Pan headed for the front door, then Pan stopped and turned around with a smile on her face.

"Hey Trunks, one more thing... I won the tournament, I won the tournament, ahahahahaha." Pan said laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach, and went outside to catch up with the other two who were waiting on her.

"She is going to gloat about that all the way until next year isn't she?" Trunks sighed and bowed his head in defeat.

"Yep, but both of you would have something to gloat about, If you would just stop being such a wimp and tell her already." Bura told her big brother truthfully, Bulma nodded in agreement.

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY, but could you two STOP bugging me about it, I mean you have been for over a year, ever since you tricked me into telling you who I liked." Trunks said slowly loosing his temper, his face completely red from both anger and blushing, about that time Vegeta came into the room.

"Would you two stop torturing him about his crush on Kakkarot's grandchild, all this yelling has interrupted my training." Vegeta said standing against the wall, arms crossed, and usual scowl on his face.

"We wouldn't be, if he would just confess." Bulma said defending her and Bura's right to tease Trunks, and trying to give Trunks a hint.

"Look for your information, and anyone else for that matter, I am planning on telling Pan over the time she and her family are here for the celebration, and I WAS going to ask my Mom and sister for help, but I guess they just want to tease me." Trunks said as he turned around and headed out of the room with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, ok, we will stop teasing you." Bura said pulling him back into the room.

"Yes we will stop, now tell us this plan of yours." Bulma said with an almost scary smile on her face.

'They fell right into his trap, well at least they have stopped with all the yelling.' Vegeta thought while rolling his eyes, and went back to the Gravity Room, while the others started planning out Trunks' idea.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Five days later, the day Pan and her family were going to Capsule Corp., Pan was in her room getting all of her stuff together.

"Let's see, packed my suitcase, check, packed my hand held music and game systems, check, packed secret snacks in case they run out of food, check. Now all I have to do is wrap my presents for everyone." Pan told herself out loud as she sat down and started wrapping gifts. She had been wrapping presents for about an hour when she only had one left, Trunks.

"If this gift doesn't get through to that purple haired, brick wall that he calls a skull, nothing will. I swear 'Mr. Capsule Corp. executive' had better figure out I like him, or am I going to have to hire a blimp and have it fly around the Capsule Corp. tower in front of his office." Pan mumbled to herself in frustration as she finished wrapping his present, not knowing her Mom was behind her.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to yourself, that is the first sign of insanity after all." Videl told her daughter laughingly.

"AHHH, Mom how long have you been there?" Pan asked, embarrassed at what her Mom might have heard.

"I came in at 'purple haired brick wall', but if that blimp plan doesn't work you could always try blackmail it eventually worked for me." Videl smirked remembering when she had blackmailed Gohan.

"Yeah I could, but that will be a last resort, dad's still to scared to tell you some secrets." Pan said as they started laughing.

"That's true, and hey you never know, Trunks might have a plan of his own." Videl hinted since she had been told about 'the plan'.

"Yeah sure, and Grandma Chi-Chi can fly...On second thought nothing is as impossible as that, but it's close." Pan said smiling.

"Well anyway, if you've got all your stuff together, everyone is ready to go." Videl told her as she went downstairs.

"Right all I have to do is capsule the presents." Pan said as she hurried to do so and ran downstairs, then she and her family flew towards Capsule Corp.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

That afternoon Trunks was just leaving the Capsule Corp. tower, and heading to the main Capsule Corp. building, a.k.a...his house.

"Thank goodness I don't have to go back to that evil place they call work, until after the holidays." Trunks mumbled as he flew away from the building, when he stopped mid-air remembering something. "Oh yeah, everyone is coming to Capsule Corp. today for the celebration, I hope Mom remembered to lock the refrigerator." Trunks laughed as he headed home. When he got home he knew everyone was there because he could recognized there kis.

'I'd better watch out, if everyone's here then that means SHE could have had time to set a trap.' Trunks thought to himself when he opened the door. He looked around and didn't see any danger so he went to his room to put his work stuff away, but when he stepped into his room, he tripped over a string of Christmas tree lights, and as he fell to the floor he heard the laughter of a certain sixteen-year-old quarter-Saijin.

"PAN, you enjoy torturing me don't you?" Trunks asked as he stood up and looked at the culprit who was sitting in the corner laughing like crazy.

"Yeah a little, but you always seem to fall for it so easily." Pan said laughing even harder.

"Right, and why did you set up your little trap in my room?" He asked knowing she usually set it up at the front door or entrance to the living room.

"Only entrance way I knew you would go through that Bulma hasn't put one of those 'demon plants' above." Pan stated as if that was a normal sentence.

'What? Demon plant? HUH?' Trunks thought to himself trying to figure out what she meant, then it clicked. "Oh you mean mistletoe, don't you?" he asked smirking when he saw her cheeks turn bright red.

"Yes, like I said the 'demon plant', because it forces people to get all mushy, and stop smirking at me like I'm crazy." Pan said turning around trying to hide her face before it got any redder.

"You know right now your face is so red it could be one of the lights on the strand you tripped me with earlier." Trunks said enjoying this way to much.

"Anyway, just shut up, oh and I was supposed to tell you that it's our job to put up the outside lights this year, so when you put your stuff away, you and that strand of lights need to come outside." Pan said as she stomped downstairs.

'She really is fun to tease when she's blushing, it really draws out her cute AND angry side at the same time, but to be on the safe side I should probably never tell HER that.' Trunks thought, smirking to himself as he put his stuff away and went to help Pan.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"Pan, why do you keep moving the lights every time I place one?" Trunks asked annoyed.

"Because it will look cooler if the lights are in a wavy pattern, when we finish putting them up we will fly higher up so you can see what I mean." Pan said smiling as she started on the last part of the circular house. When they finished they flew back from the building a little to see the lights.

"Wow, your right Pan the wavy lights do make it look cooler, what made you think of this?" Trunks asked amazed at the idea.

"Well, I flew up here last year and it sort of looked like a giant glowing half circle, no offense, and now it looks a little less circlely and a little more zigzaggy." Pan smiled at the job she did.

"That's nice and all, but I'm not sure if circlely and zigzaggy are actual words." Trunks said laughing at her exspession as she thought over the words in her mind.

"Whatever, I'm cold and I just saw Grandpa Goku go towards the kitchen meaning dinner time, so we had better go in before all of the food is gone." Pan said as they flew towards the kitchen.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

It was a little over a week, the day before Christmas Eve, which was also the day they set up for the Christmas Eve party, which meant everyone was forced to do work... or face the anger of Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl. Those three were in charge of setting up the tables and cooking. Gohan, and Vegeta, who had been threatened with the destruction of his Gravity Room, were to keep Goku away from the party food. And Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Bura were sent out to buy the groceries needed for all of the party food.

"Since when does it take four people to buy food, I mean we could have drawn straws and loser goes to get them, and the rest of us stay back and relax." Pan complained as they flew towards the store.

"Well, if Bura would have went alone everyone would be eating clothes and make-up, If it was Goten the food wouldn't have made it back to Capsule Corp., and you would have spent half the money in the arcade." Trunks stated matter-of-factly. The others thought about what he said and realized he was right.

"Ok, so that is what would have happened, but why couldn't YOU have gone?" Pan asked with Bura and Goten nodding in agreement.

"Well, I have the tendency to not be paying attention and get the wrong thing." Trunks said in almost a whisper causing the rest the almost fall from the sky.

"So in other words, none of us can be trusted with money and a grocery list?" Bura asked half-amused as they entered the store.

"Yep, that would just about sum it up." Goten said laughing.

"I've got an idea let's split the list in half, that way we can finish faster." Bura said as she separated the list.

"Great idea Bura, and since it was YOUR idea, I bestow upon the the honor of... keeping Uncle Goten away from the free samples." Pan said as Trunks grabbed their half of the list and ran off before Bura could protest. She then looked at Goten giving him the 'you had better behave or else' look.

"Don't worry, I won't take more than two samples of each item, plus I'm just glad I don't have to hear the two of them babble about the other." Goten joked.

"That's true so lets get our half of the stuff, and meet them outside." Bura said as they walked to get the food.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"Pan, I'm telling you just because YOU think that flavor of ice cream is better then the one on the list, doesn't mean we can get it instead." Trunks said laughing slightly.

"Yes, that's true, but the list says chocolate, and what I want to get is TRIPLE chocolate, which is the same thing only better." Pan smiled knowing that you can't beat logic.

"Fine you win, but if we get yelled at for it, you have to take full blame." Trunks said defeated.

"Yay now lets go pay for this stuff." Pan smiled as she grabbed the ice cream and headed for the checkout.

'Darn it, I have got to stop doing every single thing she says before I lose what little pride I have left.' Trunks thought as he followed her.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

"Great this list says potatoes, but this place has ten different kinds, what do you think... GOTEN, what are you eating?" Bura asked when she saw his jaw moving.

He quickly swallowed before talking. "Nothing, why would you say that?" He asked innocently.

"You ate the loose grapes, didn't you?" Bura sweatdropped.

"Shhhhhh...Don't let them hear you, but yes, yes I did." Goten whispered causing Bura roll her eyes.

"Well whatever, I'm throwing in some of my own money, and getting some of each kind just to make sure I get the right thing." Bura said as they paid for the stuff. Then the four of them met up outside and headed back to Capsule Corp.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Later that night Pan couldn't sleep so she went downstairs to get something to drink, when she got to the kitchen she saw the refrigerator open and about twenty empty containers in the sink.

"Grandpa Goku, what are you doing?" Pan laughed as Goku stuck his head out of the fridge, arms and mouth full of food.

"Don't worry, this is the decoy food they set out for me, which for some strange reason all taste like potato's, but even though I know where the real one is, I'm not dumb enough to try, they have it trapped." Goku said as he sat down to continue his eating spree. "Anyway Pan, why are you up so late?" He asked.

"I was thinking too much about something, and I couldn't fall asleep." Pan said quietly.

"Does what you were thinking about have to do with the words 'half-Saijin' and 'purple' by any chance?" Goku asked knowingly.

"WHAT? NO...OK yeah, but how do you of all people know?" Pan admitted embarrassedly.

"Well, I may not be the smartest person in the universe, but when in space with only two other people for a year, you tend to pick up on things." Goku said smiling.

"Oh so you caught the hints, but he didn't." Pan said annoyed.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Goku said as he finished his food and left the kitchen, giving Pan time to think.

'I wonder exactly what he meant by that?' Pan thought as she headed back to bed.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

The next day all of the guests, including the Z-warriors and people who work at Capsule Corp. had arrived, and the party had started. Trunks was looking for his Mom and sister to see if they had his plan set up, after about ten minutes he finally found Bulma.

"Mom, is everything ready?" Trunks asked impatiently.

"Relax Trunks, I just saw Bura and Goten leave Pan's 'annoyance free zone', and they said they wouldn't until 'it' was in place, so the rest is up to you and your courage." Bulma said smiling as she pushed Trunks in the direction of where Pan was sitting.

'Mom's right, I just need to gather courage, but should I gather the courage to confess or the courage to admit to myself that Pan might just kill me for this little stunt?' Trunks asked himself with a sigh as he reached Pan.

"Well, I see you've got your little area set up." Trunks laughed when he saw the banner that had "Do Not Enter Unless Permission Was Given To You Before The Party" written on it and the hidden item above it that Pan apparently hadn't noticed yet.

"Yes it is the only way to keep annoying people away from me." Pan smiled proudly. "So anyway what brings you to my secret hideout?" she asked curiously.

"Well, first of all this place isn't a secret, it's in the middle of the living room, and second of all like you said no annoyances are allowed here." Trunks said as he sat in one of the huge chairs Pan was using as a wall.

"Oh yeah Pan, do you happen to know what happened to over half of the, what did you call...oh yeah, do you know what happened to over half of the 'demon plants'?" Trunks asked already knowing the answer.

"I know absolutely nothing about them being torn to little tiny pieces and then being thrown in the trash." Pan said, smirking with her arms crossed.

"Oh, and what about the one hanging behind you?" Trunks asked calmly as if knowing nothing about it, but couldn't help but smile when he saw her scared expression.

"What the, who hung that there, it had to be Bura and Goten, they were acting strange earlier." Pan said to herself angrily. While she was staring at the 'demon plant', more commonly known as mistletoe, she didn't notice Trunks stand up and walk directly behind her, until he turned her towards him with a smile on his face.

"Well, they were the ones to put it up for the same reason you haven't been yelled at for building your little area like you normally would have. Because I asked them to." He said still smiling.

"What do you mean you asked them to, and why?" Pan asked nervously. 'Please tell me what my mind thinks is happening, really IS happening.' She thought as she waited for an explanation.

"What I mean is that it was planned, and as for why, well I don't know about you, but I can only think of one reason to secretly place a 'demon plant', and that reason is why it's there." Trunks said, smirking when he saw her eyes widen. He then leaned towards her and kissed her, then pulled away to see her reaction, and smiled when he saw that she seemed happy.

"I'm not exactly sure why you planned this, but I am definitely not complaining." Pan said blushing slightly and half-dazed out with a smile on her face.

"So does that mean you want me to tell you why I did that?" he asked with a matching smile.

"Well, that information would be useful, so yes, tell me the reason." She said in a fake uninterested tone.

"That has a very simple answer, it's because I love you." He said, causing Pan's eyes to widen even more, then she started smiling and kiss him.

"Yeah, well I love you too." Pan said as she pulled away, then she punched him.

"Owwwww, what was that for?" Trunks asked rubbing his shoulder.

"For trapping me under the 'demon plant', and for waiting so long to tell me." Pan smirked and placed her hands on his shoulders after he had moved his own hand away from where she had hit him. "And this is for actually telling me." She added and then kissed him again, he kissed back, but they pulled away when they saw a blinding light, and then saw Goten and Bura, both with a camera in hand.

"Guys, why did you have to take two pictures, let alone one?" Trunks asked annoyed as he was hugging Pan from behind, while also holding her back from attacking them.

"We wanted to make sure we got that miracle on tape I mean now maybe everyone won't be so annoyed with your flirting." Bura said taking another picture.

"Yeah, well you two had better be glad that he's stopping me, or the two of you would be crying and be in serious pain right now." Pan said through gritted teeth.

"Hey you'll be glad we took these pictures later, and when I say later, I mean when you are a little less angry." Goten said laughing at his niece's antics. About that time Bulma came up.

"I see it worked, right Trunks?" Bulma asked receiving a smile from her son. "Good, I'm glad, oh did you two take the pictures like I asked?" She asked turning to the others.

"Yep, here you go." Bura said as she and Goten handed Bulma the cameras.

"Thank you." Bulma smiled as she walked up to a huge computer with a projector attached, and a microphone in front of it.

"Ummm...Trunks what is Bulma doing?" Pan asked nervously.

"Well, let's just say I had nothing to do with this part, and I regret inventing that that stupid machine a few years back." Trunks said scared of what his Mom was up to.

"Well, what does it do?" Pan asked curiously.

"It can take still pictures and turn them into the scene that took place before it, audio and video, and project it on a large wall or ceiling." Trunks said laughing nervously.

"You mean everyone here is going to see how we confessed to each other?" Pan asked getting embarrassed.

"Yeah, uh-huh, pretty much." Trunks said, and then the lights went out and Bulma stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying yourselves, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and thanks to my two spies, I have footage of two people who got their Christmas presents early, so if you would look up at the ceiling and watch this clip." Bulma said and turned on the machine. Everyone watched in awe and by the end everyone one of their relatives and friends had an 'it's about time' look on their faces, and most of the female employees of Capsule Corp. were hanging their heads in defeat.

As for the duo themselves, Pan had her head leaning against Trunks trying to hide her blushing face and mumbling something about her pride going down the drain. Trunks was smiling down at her, his face the same shade of red as hers.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Later that night after everyone had left except the two families. They wanted to say they were happy, but there was one tiny little problem, Pan wouldn't leave her 'annoyance free zone' which she had made 'demon plant' free with a small ki blast.

"Pan, please stop that and let everyone say what they want to tell us." Trunks pleaded exhaustedly, trying to pry her out of the corner.

"Not until I know that no one will tease me." Pan said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I have already made them promise not to tease you, but I can't make any promises about myself, because I love the expression on your face when I do." Trunks joked causing a small smile to appear on Pan's face.

"Fine, but the first time one of them teases me, I'm straight back to my corner." Pan said as she stood up.

"That a girl, now come on." Trunks said smiling as he led her over to the others, who immediately started saying they were happy, the line of family members were down to two people, Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan stepped towards them first.

"I'm happy, and Trunks all I ask is that if some strange villain ever tries to take over the universe, you make your main priority to keep her safe." Gohan said warningly.

"That has always been my main priority, ever since the trip in space." Trunks said and Gohan nodded. They both laughed when Pan said. "If anything, I have to protect him." Then it was Vegeta's turn to speak.

"Trunks, I am also happy, but couldn't you have chosen someone who isn't related to THAT?" Vegeta asked pointing to Goku, who with the help of Goten, was finishing off the rest of the party food, causing everyone to sweetdrop. Afterwards everyone got ready for bed, and Trunks walked Pan to the door of the guest room she was staying in.

"See, I told her they wouldn't tease you." Trunks said smiling.

"I know, but I'm still embarrassed, I mean no one wants their love confession shown to over a hundred people." Pan said blushing. "But anyway goodnight." She added and hugged him.

"Yeah goodnight." He said kissing her on the forehead, and then on the lips, before walking to his room, but looked back and saw her smiling before she went into her room.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

The next morning Pan had just woken up, at 5 A.M., thanks to her alarm clock. She then took out a list with everyone's name on it.

"Ok, time to wake all these sleeping people up to open presents, now who should I wake up first?" She asked herself as she looked at the list.

"Oh, I know, I will start with Trunks, he deserves payback for sticking me under the 'demon plant', and that little punch wasn't enough punishment." She said smirking to herself as she got dressed and headed towards his room.

"Hey Trunks, are you awake?" She asked in a whisper as she opened his door, and she went in when she didn't here a response and saw him still asleep.

"Aww, ain't that cute, well time to wake him up." Pan said as she walked over to his bed quietly and flipped his mattress sideways causing him to roll of.

"Ow, Pan, why did you have to do that?" Trunks asked rubbing the back of his head where he had hit it on the floor.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked as she sat next to him on the floor.

"Because, every Christmas it's the same pattern, you wake everyone up in a painful and/or annoying way, then you ask how I knew it was you, then I tell you this, then you say 'yeah, whatever, time for presents', and then drag me downstairs." Trunks said as he smiled amusingly.

"Well then, since you said what I was going to say for me, let's go wake the others up." Pan said as the tried to drag him out of the room, but he wouldn't move.

"I'm not going anywhere yet, because the way I see it, now that we are together, I think I deserve a Christmas morning kiss." Trunks said, smirking when he felt her stop pulling on his arm.

"Oh no, no way, just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to turn into some kiss obsessed 'princess', you got that?" Pan said backing away slightly, blushing like crazy.

"Pan, stop being so embarrassed about everything, and just so you know I saw you smiling yesterday before you walked into your room" He said and kissed her quickly before she could yell, but instead she kissed him back.

"I only get embarrassed when you tell me before hand that you're going to kiss me." She said smiling at him. "Now lets go wake up the others so we can open presents." She added, finally dragging him out of his room.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

After everyone had woken up all the presents had been given out except for two.

"Here you go Trunks." Pan said smiling as handed him his present. He opened it to see a full outfit.

"It's an exact replica of what you would wear when we were in space, except each item has a picture of us on it." She explained.

"Cool, I'll be sure to wear at least one of the items everyday." Trunks said hugging her, which caused all the other females in the room to make an 'awwwwwww' sound, and caused Pan to blush.

"Anyway, here's your present, Trunks said handing the present to her. She opened it to find a full color statue of the eternal dragon with the seven dragonballs surrounding it.

"Awesome, what made you think of this?" Pan asked happily.

"Well I know you think dragon stuff is cool, and if it wasn't for the dragonballs, everyone in this room be different, and some of us probably wouldn't have every been born." Trunks said causing everyone to smile. "Oh, and as a hidden surprise, if you press the four star dragonball, the statue will play some of your favorite songs." He said showing her how it worked.

"I want one." Half the people in the room said.

"Sorry, I only made one." Trunks said with a sweatdrop.

"Hahaha." Pan said and stuck her tongue out, while hugging her statue and Trunks at the same time.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Later that night Pan and Trunks were sitting in the living room watching television, well Trunks was trying too, but couldn't because Pan wouldn't stop making the statue play music.

"Pan, please stop playing with the statue, so I can watch the end of the movie." He asked her pleadingly.

"Not my fault, you made it for me." Pan smirked turning on again just to get on his nerves.

"Ok, that's it, hand it over." Trunks said chasing after her to turn it off.

"Not on your life, buddy." Pan said laughing as she started running away when he started to pick up speed. They ran around the room for about ten minutes until Pan came up with a plan.

"Hey Trunks, stop chasing after me and my music statue, or I will pull the trick I did with the spaceship key, when we were in space." Pan said when she was tired of running, causing Trunks to also stop running.

"You know Pan, one of these days that trick isn't going to work any more." Trunks said with a mischievous smile.

"If I use my families traditional attack on you it will." Pan said knowing she had won the argument, when he bowed his head in defeat knowing he couldn't beat the Kamahamaha wave, and she patted his back with fake sympathy.

"Pan, you are one tricky girl." Trunks said jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, but that's why you like me." Pan smiled winking at him jokingly.

"Yeah, your right." Trunks hugging her from behind as they sat back down on the couch.

"I'm always right, so get used to it." Pan joked as she leaned against him. "Anyway Christmas is over in an hour so, Merry Christmas Trunks." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Pan." He smiled and kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back.

'CLICK, FLASH'

"BURA, GOTEN, THE TWO OF YOU HAD BETTER GIVE ME THE CAMERA BEFORE I SHOW YOU TWO A CLOSE UP KI BLAST. "Pan yelled after the laughing duo, while Trunks, who was also laughing, held her back.

"Oh, just let them go, plus I want a copy of that one and the one's they took yesterday." Trunks smiled.

"Fine, I guess I might as well get a copy too." Pan said sighing in defeat, and turned the statue on to have it play a song, and they just sat there listening to it, happy to be where they were.

tptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp

Well I hope you liked enjoyed it. P.S. Who else here would really want one of statue's, because I know I wouls...lol...

Well until I can think of another story idea, bye for now.


End file.
